Athletic training for swimmers and persons wishing to keep fit by swimming often consists of swimming a specified distance on a regular basis. This is typically done in the confines of an indoor or outdoor swimming pool having a specified length and in lanes designated for this purpose. Each length of the pool traversed is referred to as a lap. A person swimming laps can determine the total distance traveled by counting the number of laps he has traversed and multiplying this figure by the lane length. The act of mentally counting laps can be both mentally taxing and inaccurate if the person is distracted for some reason, especially when the number of laps traversed approaches three digits.
One solution to this problem comprises mounting a large counting device at the end of a swimming lane adjacent the end wall of the pool. In order to register a lap for counting, the swimmer must reach up out of the water to tap the device as he reaches the wall at the end of the lap. One of the disadvantages or problems incurred with this solution is brought about by reaching up and out of the water at the end of the lap. This is an additional motion which interrupts the swimmer's stroke and/or prevents him from employing a flip turn. In addition, another problem presented with this device is that it can only be used with one swimmer per lane and, in most instances during practice in swimming pools, there are several people swimming in the one lane at a given time.